As we know, when painting, papers, plates, kinds of pens and pigments and etc. are needed. The existing painting board is foldable; users need to set up the painting board before painting. And the existing painting board painting paper and kinds of pens and pigments are placed respectively, it's very inconvenient for the user to carry about. If the user wants to draw more paintings, he has to change the painting paper frequently.